The start of a beautiful friendship
by LittleMissStark
Summary: When Wednesday finds herself in Halloween town, terrorizing the townsfolk before the Mayor has had enough and goes to Jack who volunteers to find this "ghostly girl" as the folks call her and help her but there's so much more to her then jack knows.
1. Chapter 1

She had been wondering the town for days, mostly trying to avoid the..strange people. It wasn't that they scared her. Not at all. They were new and strange and she wasn't ready to socialize. She mostly kept to the forest, exploring, keeping to herself, watching the towns people and gathering information. It was a full week before the Mayor made his way to Jacks house, pulling the doorbell and waiting while the doorbell stopped screaming. It was a few moments before the door opened, reveling Sally. She smiled. "Oh, Mayor how kind of you to visit." The mayor had his frown face turned, fidgeting with his tall hat in his hands. "Is jack around? It's important I speak with him." She nodded, letting him inside. "I'l get home for you. Make your self at home."

The Mayor waited while Sally walked up the stairs. It was moments later Jack came down. "Mayor! What an honor to have you in my hom-whats wrong?" He said once he saw the scared face of the mayor. Becoming concerned right away. "Oh Jack! It's awful! Theres this girl thats been wondering the town like a ghost, not talking to anyone. Everybody's saying shes been keeping to the woods but the townsfolk are starting to become nervous, all she does is wander and stare." Jack looked like he was thinking, tapping a bony finger on his skull. "Shes been in the woods you say?" Sally spoke up, becoming worried about this wandering girl. "Are you going to find her? She sounds like shes lost. A newcomer?" Jack nodded. "Possibly. I'l go searching for her Mayor, tell everyone that theres nothing to worry about! What trouble could a little girl be?"

Later when night hit and the jack-o-lantern moon hung high, Jack and Zero went out to the woods. Zero lighting the way. But not well enough. As he got deeper into the forest he caught his foot in a makeshift bear trap, making him fall with a grunt. "ouch! That could really harm someone." He looked at it, inspecting it. If it were anybody else, that would have really hurt them. Luckily him being a skeleton, theres nearly nothing to hurt but the bone. He'l have a few gauges on his ankle. It took a bit to open it, rolling his foot before looking to Zero. "That was different. Make sure to keep a look out for anymore traps Zero." Zero barked before resuming walking with Jack. It wasn't long after that he stepped on another trap, this time a large net tangled Jack up. "Whoa!" Zero barked in shock and worry, whining. Jack wiggled his best to look down at Zero. "I'm ok Zero! I think I can get out of this!" He managed to wiggle, finding an open spot he could slip his slim frame thru.

Once he managed to get out of the net and fall to the ground he sighed, shaking his head. He and Zero walked further, looking around when Zero stopped him, flying in front of him as a very large, pointed log flew from the side, swinging from rope. Jack glared into the woods. "Ok now I have had just about enough of these traps! I mean no harm, I just want to help you, whoever you are! Please show yourself!" "How did you get past my traps?" Jack jumped, not expecting the deadpan, young voice behind him.

He looked down, seeing a girl, no older than eight years old with a black dress and black braids and pale face. He recovered. "Had I been anyone else in the town, I wouldn't be standing here. You really could have hurt someone." "Thats the point." He kneeled down, coming face to face with her. For her Gothic attire and anti-social attitude, she had very innocent face. "Whats your name?" "Wednesday." Jack smiled,holding out a bony hand. "My name is Jack and I have to say for such a Little girl you can cause quite the ruckus." "I have that effect." Jack stood, his hand still out. "Now instead of wondering and scaring the townspeople, we could introduce you to them." Wednesday backed away. "No." Jack frowned. "Why? Is something the matter?"

He could tell that she was a very strong willed girl and incredibly smart and one that probably is more shy then she would ever let one. And was actually scared, not that she would ever admit that. Jack smiled softly. "How about we go to my house and Sally can make you some hot cocoa and we can talk." "Talk about what?" "Anything you like. But wondering the woods is no place for a little girl. Your dress is already ripped." Wednesday. was quiet a moment before looking down at her dress, seeing a few tears. Then started speaking. "Sure. I am thirsty." "Thats the spirit!" He held out his bony hand once more. She decided to humor him and held his hand, letting him lead the way.

He reminds her of her father and that thought made her chest hurt and she didn't know why.

They made there way through the town. Luckily it was evening and all but the vampires were asleep. They walked up the large staircase to Jacks tower, walking inside. She felt like she was home. Why was her chest hurting again? She pressed her hand to her heart, rubbing it, wanting the painful feeling to go away. Jack saw this, becoming concerned. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She almost glared, dropping her hand as if it was burned. "Fine." Jack nodded before smiling. "Make yourself at home while I get Sally then after were done with our hot cocoa I can give you the tour." Wednesday gave a silent acknowledgment before sitting on the large, black couch. She almost forgot about his ghost dog Zero who was now sitting on the couch with her...well floating above the cushion.

It was a few minutes before Jack came back down the stairs, a second set of footsteps behind him. Jack was in front of her and with a woman with blueish skin and stitches and red hair that seemed to be yarn. Sally smiled. Jack smiled as well. "Wednesday this is Sally." Sally smiled softer. "Hello Wednesday. I hope you like it here until we an get you home." Sally was just about to walk away when she Wednesday spoke up. "I can't go home. I'm dead." Jack smiled. "So you are a new comer!"

"Pneumatic plague. Seems fitting that the plague that ravaged Europe would take an Adams" Jack looked to her. "Your an Adams! We've heard so much about your family! As a matter of fact I think some of your distant family may be here in Halloween town with us." Wednesday nodded at that. Jack continued. "Before then lets get some hot coca and have a nice talk."

Sally made there hot coca, bringing in three mugs for each of them. Then they talked. Jack and Wednesday did the most talking, sally speaking up every once in a while. The first conversation was her death and how she died. She suspects it was from one of the local kids who managed to cough on her as a joke. "When I was getting worse I told my parents the kid who coughed on me. I can only imagine there wrath on that family." Jack nodded. "I don't blame them one bit. Someone messes with my own, there have the pumpkin king to deal with." Wednesday almost smiled at that. Almost. Then that conversation went into the history of the plague, sickness and what brought Jack to Halloween town and how the town works. Some come here, like Wednesday and Jack while others are made here like Sally and a few others. Sally became sleepy after a few hours and said her good nights while they continued to talk and talk and before they knew it the sun was rising and Wednesday was trying to stifle a yawn.

This is the first conversation outside of her family that was actually intelligent and interesting. Jack was very smart and passionate and sweet but Jack saw her yawn bringing his own yawn before chuckling. "My, we have been talking all night. I bet your just exhausted." "How can I be exhausted if I'm dead? I had to take naps in the woods as well." He helped her off the couch. "Well even though were technically dead this is somewhat of an afterlife. You can't die thru other means like starvation or sicknesses but it would be unpleasant if you don't eat or sleep and you can die if your body is somehow destroyed." "So if I stop eating I'l just be constantly hungry but I won't die." "Exactly. And you need rest. We have an extra bedroom you can rest in." She nodded. He held out his hand once more and she took a hold without question, letting him lead the way.

The bed was fairly tall and he had to pick her up to help her into it. Once her head hit the pillow Jack brought the blanket over her. He was about to wish her sweet dreams when he saw she was fast asleep. He tucked her in, smiling as he walked out of the room.

An: to keep this from being a super long one shot I'm going to do this in chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack took it upon himself to show Wednesday around Halloween town, slowly introducing her to the people and the shopes and what there is to do. He knew he couldt let her off on her own, at least not now. Since this was an after life of sorts she would still grow, may not have all the same fuctions she once did but growing is one of them. He's seen quite a few halloween town kids grow up wither they were newcomers or born into th town. The Mayor mentioned this, tell Jack that she would have to be put into one of there orphanages until someone in Halloween Town would either adopt her or distent family would come for her that lived in the town.

"She can't be on her own jack. As strong willed and independant as she is she still too young." Jack shook his head, pacing the Mayors office. "I know Mayor but shes very shy. I had a hard enough time getting her out of the woods. Shes started to relax and open up to me and Sally." The Mayor turned his frown face to the happy one. "Why don't you and sally adopt her?" Jack chuckled at that. "Mayor, me and Sally are much too busy to raise a child. You know she is running her own repair shop for sewn together monsters." 'I know Jack."

"and what with planning halloween and meeting with the other holidays, I just don't think thats a good choice." the mayor sighed. "then I will get to work putting her intot he orphange unfortuantly. The family thats down here of hers barely knew her mother or father before they died and thus didnt even know she existed much less died." "I understand Mayor." Jack leftthe office with a frown before going back to work on planning the next halloween but his heart wasnt in it.

Jack got home, his metaphorical heart heavy. He saw Wednesday reading on the couch, petting zero's ghostly figure. He seemed very relaxed. He smiled when he saw it, walking over. "What is it your reading this itme?" she didnt even look up, continuing to read as she spoke. "chemistry." his eye socekts widened. "and you understand it?" "yes. It's not that hard. I finished "the scientfic method" this morning." Jack smiled. "well if there is anything in them you want to try don't be scared to come to me for help." she nodded, continuing to read.

He walked into the kitchen, the mayors words rolling around in his skull. He needed to talk to Sally. Maybe adopting her would be a good idea. Shes obviusly confortable here and gotten used to them. Once Sally got home Jack sent Wednesday out on an errend to run with Zero, mostly to he could talk to sally alone about this dilima. Once Wednesday and Zero were gone he went to sally. "Sally, I have to tlak to you about something." she turned from cleaning the kitchen, frowning. "Is something the matter?" Jack held her shoulders. "No. Nothing what your thinking." she sighed in relif but still looked worried. Jack contiued. "the Mayor has to put Wednesday in the orphange until someone adopts her out." she gasped. "but shes so shy Jack, it took her two days before she started talking to me." "and it took me quiute a while to talk her out of the woods. I told the mayor that, i warned him itm ight not go over well with her. He also suggsted we adopt her."

Sally smiled. "Oh thats a wonderful idea!" "Now lets calm down, we don't always have alot time to devote to her, this is alot of resposablity." "theres the school, if we adopt her we could put her int he school with the other children." "thats true. I suppose i could take less hours at the mayors office." Sally smiled. "she could even help you. Remeber how or a week she was making everyone scared just from hiding? Imgine what she could do if she had your resrouces." Jack smiled. "by gosh you have a point Sally. I'l go to the mayor tommorw and let him know the good knews!" Sally smiled, hugging Jack. She was so happy to be having the family she always wanted.

Jack wanted to chose to tell Wednesday about the adoptiong tomorrow. He knew she wouldnt want to go to anouther family but he ws unsure how she would react. He knew she missed her real family and they were by no means trying to replace them. He just wanted her happy and safe.

The next morning Wednesday was in the kicthen, eatting some food Sally made for her. That was going to be a new adjustment. Food. He and sally both didnt have the organs nessairy for that thus not requireing food. Wednesday was still techinly human and still had all the organs for it and in halloween town, being the after life it is, still worked to an extent. She didnt have to eat but it would be unpleasent if she didnt. The doorbell screamed while she was eatting and rading yet anouther book from Jacks bookshelf.

Jack opend the door, seeing the Mayor. "Oh mayor, what brings you to my home?" the mayor had his happy face on but jack could tell he was frocing it from turning. Little twicthes here and there. "this sint easy jack but I've come for Wednesday. Theres actual a family who is isnttrested in adopting her. Soon as i put the notification out, a family was intrested right away!" Jack frowned. He wasnt sure he's ever felt this heart broken. Not even when he lost himself over there halloween/christmas icicdent. "thats great Mayor, really. I'l get her for you." he turned, calling for her. "wednesday! Can you come here?" Zero was floating around his feet, frowning as well.

Both Wednesday and Sally walked in. Sally saw the Mayor but saw th elook on Jacks face. The mayor walked in, going to Wednesday. "Hello Wednesday, I have good news for you!" she gave him a look, reisting the urge to hold Sallys hand or hide behind her. He continued. "there is a lovely family, not far from here that has chosen to adopt you!" Wednesday spke up. "why amI being adopted?" Sally smiled sadly. "well your too young to be on your own and we can't have you wondering around." the mayor nodded. "and we have to be on our way, time is money and being mayor is-" "no." Wednesday said. The mayor turned to his frown face. "N-no?" Jack's head perked up, hearing her. Wednesday walked over to jack, taking his bony hand and leading him over to sally, holding her hand. "I said no. I want to stay here." Jack felt his metphorcal heart soar with love. The Mayor sighed. "Oh no. Now what do I tell them?"

Sally spoke. "you could tell her someone has already adopted her." "the pumpkin king." Wednesday said, looking up at jack and sally. The Mayor nodded. "i suppose it wuld be enough to get them to not ask qustions. I will get the papers to you Jack when you come to the office along with school as well." Jack nodded. "Of corse Mayor." once the mayor left, closing the door, jack knelled down, looking to Wednesday. "you really want to stay here?" Wednesday looked from Jack to sally to Zero floating hopfluy around them. "I do. Your my family now." Jack smiled, hugging her close, enlosing her in his long arms. He felt Wednesday hug back.


	3. Chapter 3

Adopting Wednesday was going much smoother then he expected. Well, to be honest Jack wasn't sure what to expect. She had been reading non-stop from his bookshelves or running a few errands with Zero or Sally. They had a bit of a routine. Sally would make some sort of breakfast for Wednesday then after fix her hair from the messy state it became from sleep. Once that was done Jack would escort her to the school where some of the witches and a few others from the town taught at. It mostly consisted of how to scare along with some history of Halloween Town and new studies of the other holiday worlds.

First day of school was particularly difficult. Between her shyness and stubbornness, she refused to let go of Jack's hand. Jack sighed, knelling down. "Don't you want to go learn?" "I can't learn at the house? You have a library in your house." Jack chuckled. "True enough but theres much more here. And you can meet friends." "What if I don't want to meet friends?" She was looking at the ground, the same deadpan expression she always had on but Jack saw thru it. Could feel it. She was tense and nervous and possibly terrified. Jack frowned. "Did you go to school before?" "Home schooled." Jack smiled but them realized what that meant. "You didn't have friends did you?" "Didn't want them. Didn't need them. I had Pugsley." Jack looked confused. She looked up. Jack could see the sadness hidden away. "He was my brother. My best friend before my illness happened." Jack sighed. "I'm sorry you lost them because of this but I think you'll find this school isn't like the ones up there."

He showed her around, showing her what she would learn. He seemed to sense her nerves getting lighter. He thought he almost got a smile out of her when he showed her the class "Scaring 101." The bell rang and jack managed to get his hand out of her grip. "I think class is waiting for you." She started to walk into the class before turning. "Will you be back to pick me up?" Jack smiled. "Of corse. Enjoy your first day of school!" He waved, leaving the school.

Wednesday let out a breath before walking into the classroom. She felt nerves hit her again, hating feeling weak. She saw and felt everyone staring at her and she knew why. She was the only , decent looking human. There was one boy who looked like he was mid-decaying. Everyone else was some kind of creature. She felt suddenly very out of place. She nearly jumped (curse these nerves) when the teacher, who was a swamp monster speak to her with some sort of lisp. "Your Wednesday Addams yes?" "Yes." The swamp thing smiled. "Theres a seat for you right over by Billy." He was a little boy, short and fat and partially decomposing. He reminded her of Pugsley and that made her chest hurt. She sat down quickly, not wanting to be reminded of what she didn't have anymore.

Jack was right. She did like this class. She learned so many new tactics for scaring and and messing with people. She couldn't wait to try them out. At recess/lunch she had some of her favorite science books from Jacks library, reading under a dead tree. Then she heard a voice. "Whats the-theori-thero-" "Theoretical engineering." "Yeah. What is that?" She looked up, feeling that pang of hurt, seeing Pugsley..Billy in her line of sight. "It's do you want?" She looked up, deadpan expression and all. He smiled. "I wanted to see if you want to play. A couple of us was gonna play hide and seek." She almost smirked, agreeing to the game.

What she did was convince everyone that she would be the seeker. While she counted everyone hid. Once they all hid she let out a small huff of accomplishment and sat down to resume her book. At least until it was time to go in. She noticed when she got to class that everyone but Bill was in class, to her disappointment. She was hoping they would have all been stuck out there because she didn't seek them. The teacher didn't seem to notice Billy's absence.

After school she went and looked for him, finding him asleep in the bushes. She kicked him. He startled awake then smiled when he saw her. "Oh hey, you found me!" "I have a better game for us to play." Billy smiled. "Really! What is it?"

Wednesday lead Billy to her new home of Skellington Manor where in the front yard she had a built a small but functional guillotine. She put on some black fabric that was pretty much a robe and hood she made in her free time. She had a scroll of paper but was blank. Billy was resting in the head space of the weapon. "What do you say while you wait for death? what words do you have that could possibly save you from certain death?" Billy laughed. "Nothing! I...I..." He looked at his hand, writing was on it. "I will die for my country!" Wednesday smirked slightly, holding the rope of the blade.

"Then so yous shall-" "Wednesday! What in the name of Halloween town are you doing?" She stopped, seeing Jack, rushing up to them. She stared up at him. "Playing french revolution. He's being tried for treason." Jack sighed, helping Billy out of the guillotine. " You can play anything Wednesday as long as it's safe." "It is safe. It's a clean cut." Jack sighed. "Wednesday, inside the house now while I escort billy home." Wednesday walked inside, black robe gliding on the ground as she walked.

Sally was still at the repair shop. Wednesday sat on the couch, waiting jack, wondering what she did wrong. Jack came back, walking to the couch and sitting next to her. "Wednesday, do you understand why your in trouble?" "No." He closed his eye sockets to gather his composure. "Well you were going to cut off his head. If its fake thats fine but that blade looked very real and you can't go taking peoples heads off." "arnt we dead? Would it actually hurt him?" It hasn't exactly been tested like that and I'd rather not find out." He rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I do this because I care about you. I don't want the other kids getting the same idea then putting you under one of those. Even if you are dead, and chances are it won't do anything and we could sew your head back on...I don't want to test that. What if I'm wrong and it does kill him or you? I don't want to lose you." Wednesday nodded. "I understand." She was looking at the ground. Jack smiled. "Hey! Why don't you play French revolution with Zero? He's a ghost so it'l just go right thru."This isn't the same."

Unknown to them, back in Oggies lair, he was putting himself back together with the bugs that manged not to burn. It's taken years but Oggie was back and stronger and with a better plan. He watched Jack thru a portal he has, seeing Jack with Wednesday and Sally sitting at there dining room table.. He chuckled evilly. "My, my. Jack has a little brat. And wife to! Oh Jack you dog!" He went over to his dice. "Oh show me what i want! Let me go after them!" He rolled them, getting snake eyes. He chuckled. "Oh jack. You took everything away from me once, now I think it's time you get a taste of your on medicine, bone man!"

While Oggie boogie laughed in his plan he had no idea of the wrath he would awaken. Since that last incident with Christmas, the witches gave Jack some very powerful powers to help protect Halloween town if any other incident occurs. No one knew except for the witches. He wanted to keep it as low as possible. He didn't want anybody knowing. Too bad that was gonna change.

AN: reviews are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Jack wasn't sure when it started but one day he walked into Wednesday's room to talk to her when he noticed lots of jars on the shelves of the wall, each with a different spider. "uh Wednesday, what is all this?" She turned, holding one of the jars that had a spider in it. "There my spiders." Jack nodded. "Alright. Well, it's almost time for school." Wednesday nodded, placing the jar down. Once both were downstairs Sally gave her breakfast and fixed her hair before sending her and Jack on there way. Jack kissed her head goodbye when they got to the school and went to his own work with the mayor.

Wednesday normally walked home alone, due to Sally and Jack working past the time school ended. They knew she could take care of herself. Jack returned home from work only to have Sally running to him with tears in her eyes. "Oh Jack! It's terrible!" Jack frowned. "Sally! What's wrong? What's happened? Are you alright?" Sally wiped her eyes. "It's Wednesday. She hasn't returned home from school. I looked and asked and nobody's seen her, oh Jack what if shes hurt?!" Jack felt his bones run cold. His precious Wednesday was missing but he stayed strong for Sally. "Don't worry Sally, I'l go straight to the mayor, we'l get the whole town searching!"

Oggie boogie could hear the cat siren going. He chuckled evilly. "You hear that child? Looks like dear old dad is searching for you." He walked over to Wednesday who was chained up, a little beat up but overall alright aside from pissed off. She glared. "He's not my father." She was chained to the wooden table that Sally and Santa once were so many years ago. It was flat, as she stared at the dome-like ceiling with crawling shadow-like, glowing creatures dancing. He chuckled, leaned down next to her, nearly laying next to her. "So sure about that? you all seem like such a perfect, happy family." He chuckled when he saw her fuming. He has never had a victim so feisty yet so quiet. "You don't like that." She refused to look oggi boogie in what stood for his eyes, continuing to look at the glowing creatures around the ceiling. "He and Sally helped me out in a rough patch. Thats it. There not my parents" Oggie boogie spoke, standing up. "Ooooohhh are you sure? Because I think your lying and Oggie boogie dosnt like liars." His cloth arm glowed green where his hand should be before bringing it down to her forehead. He chuckled evilly. Her eyes widened before her world blacked out.

Everyone in town was searching frantically for Wednesday. The vampires looked thru the swamps, the witches looked thru the woods, flying over Halloween-town. Jack was trying not to pace, being Sally's rock. She was terrified and so worried. He held her as it kept himself from pacing a hole in the ground with his own worry. One of the musicians ran up to him. "Jack! Jack" Jack let go of Sally, going to him. "What is it? Have you found her?" He shook his head. "No but we heard that Oggie Boogie may be back. It might be good to check." Jack nodded, looking away, feeling a rage he's never felt build at the thought of little Wednesday in the hands of that monster.

"I'l let the Mayor know. I'm going to check it out. Please, keep searching in case it's a dead end." They nodded, running off. Jack went to sally, hugging her. "Oggie boogie might be back I'm gonna check out his lair." She looked up, looking terrified but accepted it. "Please, be careful." Jack kissed her quickly before leaving to tell the mayor then leaving to the lair.

Wednesday walked into the Skellington manor as she normally did after scare school as she started calling it. She stopped. Everything was different. What was once black and gloomy and goth was now brightly colored with pastel blue on the walls with white accents with a white couch. Everything else was white as well, furniture, shelves. Where Zero was always waiting on the couch for her to read to him, was no where to be found.

"Oh good your home!" She turned from looking wide eyed at the house. She saw a very tall, slender man in khakis, loafers with a white shirt and a sweater vest that matched the wall. His eyes were large with slick back black hair. She knew it was Jack but it wasn't. She nearly glared. "What's going on? What happened to the house? To you?" He chuckled. "What do you mean? I should be asking you the same thing. The black dress is so dark and gloomy. " She glared, gripping her skull shaped book at sally had made for her. "I always wear this."

Jack shook his head. "Well that simply won't do young lady. Go up to your room. There's a dress waiting for you. We're expected at the mayors for dinner In an hour." She looked around again. "Where's zero?" Jack gave her a look. "Who? Oh! I think you mean snowball." She swallowed down her growing nerves. She didn't like this. Jack continued. "Snowball! Here boy!" From the kitchen came a small, white fluffy dog, jumping into jacks arms.

She started backing away but turned when she heard the door open. It was Sally. But it wasn't. It was a woman with long red hair, fair skin and a flowery, white, vintage dress. Wednesday backed away. Sally spoke with a frown. "Oh your not even ready. " Jack spoke as well, still petting the fluffy white dog. "I was just getting her up there. She's being very stubborn." She turned to Jack, glaring. Hating how terrified she was. What was going on? "I'm not getting changed jack. I always wear this." Sally gasped. "Wednesday that is not way to speak to your father." Wednesday turned on Sally. "He's not my father and your not my mother, _Sally._ "

This was just a bad dream. She needed to wake up. She closed her eyes to will herself to wake up. It's not the first time she's had a nightmare about something like this but was certainly the most vivid. Suddenly she felt a slender hand around her arm, dragging her to the white staircase. She struggled. "No. Let me go. I'm not wearing your dress! This is not real!" Sally just watched with worry as Jack struggled to get her up the stairs.

He nearly threw her into the room. Jack just stared down at her. "I'l be up to check on you within a half hour. If your not in your dress your mother made you then I will be forced to put you in it myself. " He turned, closing the door.

She cursed herself. Her eyes were watering as she turned, staring at her room in horror. All her spiders were gone, the room was painted a pale pink with stuffed animals that were anything but scary. She didn't feel like struggling again. She didn't feel like dealing with Jacks wrath again. She wiped a tear away furiously as she decided to put on the damn dress. Ignoring the hurt that threatened to consume her.

The dress was simple. It was white with short sleeves and a pink ribbon around her waist. She felt her lip tremble as her door opened, showing Jack and Sally. They both smiled. Jack spoke. "There! Now you look so much better." She walked up, hating to bring herself to begging but she had to snap them out of this, her out of this. "Jack...Sally...please. This isn't us. What happened to you?" Sally shook her head as Jack spoke. "Now Wednesday you know better. You must call us by mom and dad-" "Your not my parents!" She didn't know she was capable of such volume but here she was literally screaming at them.

She continued, ignoring the tears going down her face. "Your not my parents. You know your not. You never forced me to address you as such. Your Jack and Sally, my adoptive parents." They started to walk forward, looking a mixture of worried and irritated. She backed away, seeing a window. Although it was a pretty long drop, she was technically dead therefore would be fine. She quickly made her way to the window, going to open it but quickly found it locked. She panicked and tried to break the glass but Jack had already pulled her away from the window. This nightmare only broke a moment by the feeling of a white hot burning pain coming from her feet. The perfectly,horrifying world mixed with Oggie boogie holding a chain and laughing and mocking then going back again to the preppy Jack and Sally worrying.

She screamed, not from the pain but from the fear. Fear of never seeing Jack and Sally again, never seeing zero again. Jack said the only thing that could end her was total destruction.

Jack was right to check out Oggies lair. He barely got into its entrance when he heard screaming. That screaming he recognized was coming from Wednesday. He's never felt so much rage. He ran in, using the powers the witches gave him to literally push parts of the lair away. Once he got to the second door, he could hear them so closely. He nearly growled, using an invisible force to open the door so roughly it was nearly off its hinges.

There he saw Wednesday being slowly dipped into the...lava pool? Whatever it was it was burning her, she was screaming and crying in pain. Oggie saw him, smirking. "Poor jack. You should watch your little girl a little better." He started to chuckle, letting go of the chain that was holding her above the fiery pit when Jack stopped it. A green glow coming from the chains as it lifted her back up and away from the fire.

Oggie was starting to look scared. "Jack...when did you get such powers?" Jack glared at Oggie, his eye sockets glowing green. Jack ignored him, going to where Wednesday was, now safely on the ground, staring blankly ahead, like a doll. He saw Oggie move out of the corner of his eye, most likely chickening out of what he's done. Jack outstretched his hand, making Oggie stiff as a board. Jack spoke lowly, continuing to look at Wednesday. "What did you do to her?"

Oggie tried to move but Jack brought his bony hand into a fist, Oggie started to collapse in on himself from the force. He yelled in fear. Jack got up, staring Oggie down as he crushed him for information. "I said what did you do to her?" Oggie was struggling to even talk. "Ok! She's stuck in a nightmare, nothing more! Just let me go!"

Jack growled. "Let you go? After you tried to kill Sally and Santa claws? After kidnapping my daughter you think I should let you go? Oh no. Your going to burn for all that you have done. I'm going to make sure you never come back. " Oggie started floating from Jacks hand, Jack leading him over top the flames. Before Oggie could struggle too much he let him go.

Oggie boogie screamed. His bugs and sack suit burning with him until he was nothing. Jack made sure every single little bit and bug was gone before looking over at Wednesday and calming. The green glow was gone from his eyes as he ran over to her, holding her close, shaking her, trying to break her of whatever nightmare she was in. "Wednesday! Wednesday! Please! Wake up! It's jack!" 

He knew it was a silly fear, fearing she died even thou she was already technically dead. But it scared him as he shook her, rocking her, willing her to wake up. He wasn't sure what it was that did it but she woke, screaming and thrashing. He held her arms. "Wednesday! Calm down! Your safe!" She calmed, panting as if she just ran a five miles before she started sobbing into his chest, seeing it was her Jack.

He he never seen her so emotional. He wasn't sure if she was capable of it. He held her close, rocking her until she calmed. It terrified him to think of what was in her nightmare that made her react like this.

Once she calmed he helped her sit up. She had tear stains on her face but was stoic as ever. Jack frowned. "What happened? Are you alright?" Wednesday looked at the ground. Still reeling from the fact it was all a nightmare. "I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it right now." Jack nodded. "Of corse. Let's get you home. The whole town is looking for you. We were so worried." She tried to get up but winced, falling. Jack caught her easily. He almost forgot. Her legs were badly burned, the skin on her feet was almost non-existent. Bone showing thru.

Jack picked her up, carrying her. "Just hold on to me. I've got you." She felt useless but let Jack carry her, her arms around his neck. He carried her out of the lair, going back to Halloween town. Soon as he entered everyone started gasping and asking questions. Wednesday tried to hide in his bony chest from everyone. Jack spoke loudly. "Please, give her some room! We need to go to Dr.Finklestein." The mayor moved to him, standing in front as he yelled. " You heard him everyone! Out of the way, please! We will update everyone on the situation!" Soon everyone started walking back to there homes. The mayor turned to Jack, gasping when he saw Wednesday's poor legs.

The mayor spoke. "You take her right away to the doctor. I'l being Sally." Jack nodded. "Thank you mayor." He walked to the doctors place, holding Wednesday protectively.

Jack got to the doctors place, rushing in, calling for him. " ! Please! I need your help!" The doctor wheeled down. "Jack! What in the world has gotten into you? Do you realize what time-" The doctors words stopped in his mouth when he saw a terrifyingly worried jack cradling his new adoptive daughter Wednesday whose legs were burned to a crisp, the skin nearly falling off. Jack walked closer. "Please Doctor, she won't be able to walk if she's not fixed up. " The doctor turned his chair around, started to wheel it up the large, round ramp. "Bring her up Jack."

While the doctor was working on Wednesdays legs Jack was pacing. Worried about Wednesday. About everything. _What was in her nightmare? Her legs were showing bone. She must be in so much pain. Oh my poor Wednesday! What if I didn't make it there in time? What if no one suggested to check out_ _Oggies_ _lair?  
_  
He heard the door opened to reveal Sally and the mayor. Sally was crying, running to Jack who held her so close. Sally cried into his shoulder. "Is she alright Jack?" Jack nodded, holding Sally close."She will be." Once Sally calmed down they sat down in the parlor that was above the ramp Jack explained what he could. He told Sally that Oggie boogie trapped her within her mind, within her worst nightmare while trying to "kill her" by sinking her into the fire. But he calmed Sally explaining that he's never going to bother them again. He didn't want to go into details. Not yet. He was still coming to terms with what he did and how he behaved.

came out from the operating room where he made many beings like Sally, Jewel and the rain deer. Jack and Sally both shot up with worry. The doctor sighed. "She'l be fine. I fixed her legs to the best of my abilities but the skin was too burnt to work with. So I made her legs similar to Sally. There made of a durable material and stuffed with leaves. Her bone is still there but the rest of the leg is stuffed and stitched. It'll take a little to adjust to it. I've never worked on a human before Jack but I think everything will be fine."

Jack shook his hand in both his larger bony ones. "Oh thank you so much doctor! May we see her?" The doctor nodded, giving the signal to follow as he wheeled inside the room.

They walked into the room, seeing Wednesday sitting up on the operating table, staring at her legs. Jack spoke up carefully, walking closer. "Wednesday. Thank goodness your alright. How are you feeling?" She looked up from her pale, stitched up legs to look at Jack. "Different. But different isn't a bad thing." Sally wiped a few tears away, walking over to her and hugging her. " Oh we were so worried. I was so scared we'd never see you again." Wednesday was taken aback by the affection but let it happen. Sally pulled away but not before kissing her head. The doctor spoke. "How are your legs feeling?" Wednesday gave it a thought a moment. "I can't feel them. " "That's because there nearly weightless. I had to use a durable material to stand in for skin then I stuffed them with leaves. There very similar to Sally but because your a human your bone is there, giving it a bit of weight. Go on, try them out." 

Wednesday nodded, moving so she could get off the table. She saw Jack move, wanting to help but knowing he shouldn't until asked. She put her first foot on the ground. It didn't hurt like before but it felt like it could collapse in on itself but it didn't. She then brought the other down, now fully standing. She felt as if they would fall apart at any moment but they never did. She walked around the lab and back to the table. They felt fragile but we're very strong. And the stitched look that they had looked pretty cool and creepy. She wondered if she could get that look on her face and arms.

The doctor spoke."So? How are they?" Wednesday looked over. "Can I get my arms and face stitched up as well?" Jack and Sally were taken aback by the question but chuckled. The doctor even smiled a little. "I can but its up to Jack and Sally." Wednesday looked up at Jack, giving him very depressed looking puppy eyes. Jack shook his head. "In a few weeks. How about we adjust to your legs first." "Deal."

Jack thanked and offered some form of payment but the doctor waved it away. "It was an emergency Jack. Go home and rest." Jack nodded, offering his hand to Wednesday who took it rather quickly, walking down the ramp and out of the doctors place.

Jack was nervous as they walked outside but it seemed the mayor did a good job keeping everyone calm. The walk home was fairly uneventful.

When they got home the first thing Wednesday went to was Zero. Zero came barking and floating around her. She petted his ghostly figure. Sally spoke next. "Did you want something to eat? Some hot cocoa?" Wednesday paused before speaking. "Hot cocoa would be nice." Sally smiled before walking into the kitchen.

Wednesday walked to the black couch, her legs feeling a little wobbly. She wondered if that's why Sally always had a limp walk. Cause her legs were so weightless. She got to the couch, trying to get onto it to sit but found her new legs made it difficult. Jack saw this, helped her.

Wednesday looked over at jack. "Thanks." She looked around the house, feeling so relived it was as it was supposed to be. "He placed me in my worst nightmare. This house wasn't black and gloomy or scary. It was bright blue and happy and zero wasn't here. You and Sally were human and forced me to call you mom and dad. Forced me to wear this white dress, took away all my spiders-" "Wednesday. You know we would never do any of that to you, right?" Wednesday looked up at Jack who looked so concerned. Sally behind him, holding the cup of hot cocoa.

She nodded. "I do." Sally smiled sadly, handing her her hot cocoa. She took a sip and nearly cried in relief that she was home. That made her think. "Am I able to visit my real parents?" Jack smiled. "For a day, yes. It takes a lot of work to open the portal to the human world which is why we only go up on Halloween. But I can pull some strings and get it done." Wednesday nodded. She thinks her family would love Jack and sally.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack and dally have been busier than ever with Halloween right around the corner. They felt terrible for not being able to spend as much time as they normally do with Wednesday but she seemed content with the mild solitude. Filling her time when she isn't in school with reading or experimenting or taking care of her spider collection.

By Jack always makes time to walk her home. Although she would never admit it or come to them for help, she's had nightmares and fears walking home from school. He just knows. She won't ever say that she's scared but he can tell in the way she's asks if he will be there for her after school. Her shoulders just a little hunched in and eyes nervous but to those that don't know her she would look stoic as ever.

So he makes sure he's there to take her to and from school, even if it takes time out of work. He can't stand the thought of her walking home alone and terrified of being taken again.

Since she has gotten used to her new, stitched up, stuffed legs she asked if she could have that stitching in other places as well. Jack and Sally were reluctant at first but when she claimed it would help scare people come Halloween, well, they couldn't argue with that logic.

She got stitching on her arms, across her face and down her neck. She adored how it looked and was very excited for Halloween. She was excited to scared people alongside Jack, using her as a lure to attract people that Jack would scare to bits.

One night when they had time to sit down and spend time together. (Technically dinner time since Wednesday chose to eat ) she spoke up. "When we visit the real world, may I visit my family?" Jack smiled. "Of corse! I'm sure there missing you as much as you miss them." Sally smiled as well. "I think they'll be very happy to see you." Wednesday was not sure what to say about it so she stayed silent, eating the food Sally made her.

A week later Halloween was upon them and everyone in town was celebrating and parading. Jack kissed Sally goodbye for the night. "Please don't worry about us. I'll keep an eye on our little Wednesday." He said, seeing her walking behind Sally, giving him a look. He was sure there was an eye roll in there. He smiled. Sally frowned. "But if they want to keep her? Surely once they know she can visit they'll want to."

Wednesday spoke. "I'l explain to them then why I can't stay." Jack kissed Sally's head. "See? You have nothing to worry about. Wednesday and I are going to make a great team. Come along Wednesday, I'l lead you to the real world." Wednesday took his bony hand in hers, allowing him to lead.

Everybody cheered when they saw them. Wishing them good scares and many screams. Jack waved and greeted everyone as he lead he and Wednesday to the portal to take them to the real world.

Once there Jack lead her to a semi-populated part of the woods. They were in a small town that had forest around it and though it. Perfect for scares. 

They soon made a plan. "Il sit near that tree. It's near enough to people they should spot me and come to help. Then you can scare them once there close enough or think it's the right time." "Perfect! Let's get to work!"

Wednesday went to the edge of the woods. There was many trick or treaters in the small community walking about. Wednesday sat by a tree with a hunch, looking in need of help. She knew Jack was close by.

It wasn't long before they got some people. Two kids dressed as a ghost and werewolf.

"Dude, maybe we should call your mom. Or an ambulance. She looks bad." "Let's check her first idiot." They walked closer. The one dressed as a ghost being braver, getting very close to Wednesday. "Hey. You ok? Hey!" He went to touch her when she snapped to attention, grabbing his hand tightly. He screamed when he saw her stitched up face.

Then there was hand on the werewolf. He looked, seeing a tall, slender figure with a skeletal face. He screamed, backing away, tripping over himself, dropping his bucket of candy. The other was sobbing as he got out of her hold, grabbing his friend. "Let's get out of here!" They ran as fast as there little legs would take them.

Once they were out of sight Jack laughed. "That was easier then I thought." Wednesday agreed, reaching her hand to Jack to help her up. Even though she has gotten used to her new, light-as-a-feather-legs it still made it difficult to get up if she's fallen or sat on the floor. Jack helped her before speaking. "Should we think of a new plan?" "I think il observe you for a while. I'd like to see how you woke alone." "Fair enough. Let's go to a new spot."

They moved and she observed from a small distance seeing him work and seeing several children and adults alike sob and scream and run with fear and icy terror from the pumpkin king.

After a small while they went back to the lure and worked together before the night was done.

Once the night was done and the streets were quiet Jack looked to her, helping her stand. "Shall we go to your parents house now? I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see you." She nodded, cursing inwardly at her nerves.

She held his bony hand as they walked though the forest. Each step making her more and more nervous. She dosnt think she's ever been nervous in her life and now she's shaking as she walks to her parents home.

Jack noticed. "Wednesday, are you ok?" She wasn't sure what to say. So she remained quiet. Jack stopped, kneeling down to her level and speaking softly. "You know it's ok to be nervous. I'm sure they'll be a little shocked to see you but once they know it's really their little girl they'll be so happy." She remained quiet still but her shaking seemed less. Jack continued. "It's ok to miss them as much as they must miss you."

"I have you and sally now. There's no reason to miss them." Jack smiled sadly. "But we're not them. We're not here to replace them. They were your parents Wednesday. As much as Sally and I care for you were not your parents. You lost them just as they lost you." This time Wednesday looked up at Jack. "I never thought of it that way." Jack stood, holding her hand. "See? You have nothing to fear or be nervous about. Now show me the way to there house."

Wednesday lead him to the mansion, a feeling of nostalgia and longing filling her as she saw the dark mansion. They got though the metal gate easily

Once inside the gate Jack spoke. "Il be right here. I'd hate to intrude on this moment for you." Wednesday nodded. He had a point and she wasn't sure how her parents would react to him. She wasn't sure how her parents would react to her. But it didn't help her nerves. She walked up to the small dark porch and took a shaking, stitched up hand to the doorbell, ringing the familiar fog horn sound.

Moments later the door opened. It was lurch. "Hello lurch. May I see my parents?"

Lurch seemed amused, a very small smile on his face as he nodded and grunted in agreement, exiting back inside to retrieve her parents.

It was moments later she heard the rushed footsteps of her father. Still ever the snappy dresser and oiled back hair. He seemed shocked. "Wednesday? Is it really you?" He walked closer. She wasn't quite sure what to say, so she started with a simple greeting. "Hello father."

A startled laugh erupted from Gomez who quickly kneeled down, hugging his lost daughter tightly. She let herself melt into the hug. Not wrapping her own arms around him, even in life she wasn't one for affection. While hugging her his happy laughter turned to happy tears. Wednesday then saw her mother behind him. Her eyes watery but a small smile on her stoic face.

Gomez pulled away, not even ashamed for the tears that were rolling down his face. "Darling, how are you here? We lost you." "It's a long story father. But I can't stay long." Mortisha spoke. "But you've just got here sweetheart. " Gomez spoke then, looking at Wednesday's face more closely. "What's happened to your face?"

Before Wednesday could call for Jack to help explain everything she was suddenly tackled hugged by her brother who nearly made them fall with his bear hug and tears. As he cried on her shoulder she simply patted his back. "There there Pugsley. " "I miss you." He said though his tears.

Gomez spoke then, now standing, having been pushed out of the way by his son. "We've all missed you. Please, tell us how you're here? Why can't you stay?"

Wednesday managed to detach herself from her brother, signaling for Jack from the gate. "I have a friend who can explain everything."

Once Jack was in view, taking long strides up the gravel driveway. Pugsley gasped and Gomez laughed with amazement. "Your a tall one. What's your name?"

Jack smiled. "Jack Skellington sir. I'm sure this must be very strange to you." "Nonsense! Please, come in and tell us how Wednesday got such a tall friend." Wednesday looked up at Jack. "Do we have time? Won't Sally worry?" Jack nodded and spoke. "I also told her we were visiting here tonight. She's aware we'l be later." Jack was then lead inside by an excited Gomez and Pugsley.

Mortisha made some food for Wednesday while Jack and Gomez talked for what seemed like hours. Wednesday had never been so happy to eat in her life. She hadn't realized how much she missed her mothers cooking.

"we had just grown so attached to her, and she became attached to us. We couldn't let her be adopted by any one else." Gomez chucked. "Thats a quite a bit of trouble she caused for you." "but we wouldn't have it any other way. Sally and I are very happy with her." Gomez stuck his hand out with a proud smile. "I'm glad my Wednesday has someone so protective to look out for her." Jack smiled, shaking his hand. His bony hand wrapping around Gomez's hand entirely. "Thank you sir." Gomez smiled. "Let me show you around. I think you will like the place. And please, you and Sally and Wednesday are always welcome. I'm sure Lurch will be happy to have someone at eye level to talk to. Right lurch?" He looked over his shoulder at Lurch who was walking by who grunted with an amused smile. Pugsley ran by with his arms filled with costumes. Jack watched as he went to Wednesday who, in his mind, seemed all to eager to play with him, taking a costume and going with him. He smiled at the sight.

While walking thought the dark, almost maze-like house they ran into a shorter, bald and pale man. Gomez grinned. "fester! My dear brother, come meet our new guest!" Fester looked up, gasping. Gomez put an arm around his brothers shoulder. "Fester Meet his highness the pumpkin King, Jack Skellington." Jack smiled, feeling humbled. "Please, it's just Jack. You flatter me." Suddenly Wednesday and Pugsley ran past. Wednesday shouting something about paying debts and blood oaths swinging a sword. Fester gasped, pointing. "Gomez! Thats…thats…" Gomez nodded. "Wednesday, shes visiting with our dear friend jack. Come tour with us, we'l tell you the whole thing."

Four hours and many conversations later Jack and Wednesday had to go. Wednesday got hugged by everyone of her family. Mortisha kissed her head before standing. "Please, visit again. We miss you very much." Wednesday spoke. "It's not up to me." She looked at Jack. Jack smiled. "How can I say no to that? Of corse we'l be back! And next time I'l bring Sally, I'm sure you'd love her Mortisha." Mortisha smile, standing next to her husband. "I'm sure we will get along beautifully. Until next time."

Wednesday and Jack went back to Halloween town. The crowds still parading and cheering as they reentered. Sally came running to him, hugging Jack. "Oh you were gone for so long! Is everything ok?" Jack smiled. "Everything is splendid! In fact I think theres a family trip in order real soon. Lets go talk all about it." Wednesday followed, watching them. Thinking that her new family and her blood family are one. They all love each other and get along great. She actually felt excited for the next trip. And living with Jack and Sally didn't hurt so much anymore. didn't feel like something was missing. Now, it feels as thou all the puzzle pieces have come together.


End file.
